


(Not So) Brotherly

by PewDiePie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al cries and blushes a lot, Al is like 14 or 15, Al never lost his body AU, Awkward Crush, Clumsy kissing, Ed is either 15 or 16, Ed just lost his arm and leg to bring back their mom, FML, First Kisses, First time hand job, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Not really explicit i mean, Restored Alphonse Elric, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, This doesn't really take place anywhere, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, Unrequited Crush, Yikes, kind of an AU, one time thing, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: In which Al confesses the strange feelings he's been having for Ed during their camping trip.





	(Not So) Brotherly

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo elricest isn't my thing ( I mean , tbh there's some cute fan art but I have a hard time shipping incest ships ?? Idk I'm sorry, don't hate me :0 ). I actually am more of a royed shipper, but I had this idea and ?? it wouldn't leave me alone, so I went ahead and wrote it !
> 
> This is kind of an au- in this, Al never lost his body. Ed lost both his arm and leg trying to bring back their mom and that's all.
> 
> There's also (you should know by the tags) a non-explicit(ish) hand job (or technically two?). I haven't really attempted any kind of smut in a very long time so I apologize if it's kind of weird ?? anyways- hope you enjoy !

He knows that the feelings he has towards his brother, the love he feels, is not what it should be- brotherly. And he hates himself for it. He feels like it's probably something sinful, but well... Alphonse isn't even sure if he believes in God anyway.

His heart beats hard in his chest when he approaches his brother's tent. They're on a camping trip- just the two of them. Roy offered to come along, and so did Winry, and a few others, but Al's secretly glad they didn't. This way, he could spend some time alone with his brother.

He tries to calm himself down- runs a hand through his short hair, takes deep breaths and thinks about how it'll all be okay. Even if Edward doesn't feel the way he does, he knows his brother well enough to know he'll understand, and that he won't hate him no matter what.

But he has to tell him. Al has a hard time keeping secrets, so keeping this from Ed is the hardest thing in the world to him.

Al opens the flaps of the tent, lantern in hand as he steps in.

Ed is asleep- his golden blond hair strewn across the makeshift pillow. His head rests on his automail hand, and Al wants so badly to just find the stone and return his brother to normal. He wishes he could've taken some of that pain from his brother, wishes he, too, would be burdened instead of having to sit back with his normal body and flesh limbs and feel guilty every time he even looks at Ed.

But he figures that even missing limbs is better than dying. Ed is lucky, Al knows, even if they don't see it like that.

Al wishes that he and Ed never would have tried to bring their mother back. Then Ed would still be normal, wouldn't be so self-conscious.

Al crouches beside his brother, touching his shoulder. "Brother?" He says softly, shaking him. Al isn't sure about what time it is, but he hopes Ed won't be too mad at him for waking him up. "Ed?"

Al sets down the lantern when Ed doesn't stir, sighing a little. "Brother, wake up," Al murmurs gently. Ed swats at the air, curling into a ball. Al rolls his eyes and shakes him again. "Brother."

Ed cracks open an eye, squinting a little in the dim light. "What, Al?" The sixteen year old sighs tiredly, and Al kind of regrets waking him, and he blushes, embarrassed.

"I- I need to talk to you, Brother," Al whispers, hands shaking visably as his heart starts pounding because 'Oh my god, why'd this have to happen to me? Why do I have to feel what I feel right now for him?'

"It can't wait until morning?" Ed asks, and Al bites his lip, shaking his head a little, and that's when Ed sits up, worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ed's eyes are full of concern, and Al sees that.

And that's when Al starts crying. Just as quickly as his tears are falling, he's wiping them away, and Ed pulls him close, wraps his arms around him.

"I- I love you," Al sobs, clutching tightly onto Ed's shirt and burying his face into his neck. Ed runs his automail fingers through Al's hair, looking down at the top of his head.

"I love you too, now tell me what's bothering you," Ed says softly, wiping Al's tears away when Al looks up at him. That quickly, Al's expression changes and he's shoving Ed away, his face heating up.

"No, you don't get it!" Al says almost angrily, and Ed looks confused. More tears spill from Al's eyes, down his pink cheeks, and once again, he wipes them away but they keep coming.

"I don't understand," Ed utters and Al shakes his head, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I know you don't," he whispers, grabbing at his hair then and shutting his eyes tightly. "Of course I know that, and this is so stupid and so wrong but I-"

"Al, slow down," Ed says, reaching out and taking Al's hands out of his hair, holding them in his own. "Talk to me."

"I- I have these... awful feelings..." Al mumbles, and Ed is quiet for a moment, nibbling on his lip now.

"What do you mean?" He asks with a tilt of his head, hair falling beautifully to one side.

"I don't... I don't want you to be upset," Al suddenly says, trying to pull his hands back but Ed won't let him.

"Why would I be upset?"

"My feelings, they're... a bit troubling..."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me, you know," Ed chuckles, letting Al's hands go. "C'mon, just tell me and we'll worry about it together."

Al blushes. "If I tell you, you'll probably take it the wrong way."

"I won't, I promise. I can handle whatever it is."

"Handling it is only part of the problem here..."

"Al..."

Al looks down at the sleeping bag, sniffling a little. When he looks back up his gaze meets Edward's and Al thinks he's probably screwed.

Ed's wiping away Al's fresh tears one second, and then suddenly in the next Al is crushing their lips together.

Edward tenses up, his eyes wide open and breath hitched. Al doesn't expect Ed to return the kiss, and he's not surprised when he's right. But that doesn't stop Al from putting all his feelings into it, gripping Ed's shirt tight with his puffy eyes screwed shut and face red from crying and blushing.

His hands are shaking when he lets go, pulls back and averts his gaze to somewhere off to the side of the tent. His heart is erractic and he's on the verge of falling apart, tears welling up in his eyes once again.

Ed doesn't speak for a few moments, but when he does, it isn't much. "Al..."

"I'm sorry," Al whispers quickly, closing his eyes tightly again and yet the tears still escape. "I don't know why I'm like this. It's weird and I'm- I'm sorry..."

"Al, look at me," Edward says softly, but Al shakes his head, so Ed touches his cheek and guides his face the opposite way, towards him, and yet Al still refuses. "Alphonse. I said look at me."

The tone has Al obliging even though he's embarrassed and would be content finding a hole to curl up and die in.

Ed's gaze is soft, like before, but now he understands. He strokes Al's cheekbone with his automail thumb, wiping off the tears once more.

And then their lips are touching again, softer this time- gentle and slow and chaste, and Al isn't sure who started it but he's pretty sure it wasn't him.

Neither really know how to kiss at all but they manage, and Ed is now lying back and Al is hovering over him, and his tears are still coming and a couple even land on Ed's cheeks.

Al breaks it again and rests his forehead against his brother's chest, hiding his face. "I- I don't know how to feel..." He says shakily. "I thought I wanted this but I can't help but feel like it's wrong. Something... something's wrong with this, wrong with me..."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Ed assures him, running flesh fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Brother," Al whispers, hand tightening around part of Ed's shirt, "I love you, the way I should but also in the way that I shouldn't and I'm sorry that I'm like this."

And he's sobbing, so Ed pulls him close, wraps his arms around him and holds him tight against his chest. Al cries for a while, and Ed whispers sweet things to him to soothe him.

"Please, don't hate me... don't think of me differently... just..."

Ed only shakes his head. "I'd never hate you," he utters lowly, smiling just a little. Al looks up at him again as he keeps speaking. "You can't beat yourself up over this, Al. They're your feelings. They're uncontrollable."

It's quiet for a while after Al nods, and then he's blushing a little again. "Brother, d- do you mind if I...?" He trails off, too embarrassed to voice what he wants. "Just... just one time...? I want to... try..."

Ed somewhat understands what Al means, and shrugs, shaking his head. "Whatever it is, I don't mind."

For the third time that night, they're kissing. Al's warm and soft flesh fingers finds Ed's cold and hard automail ones. He knows that he's inexperienced in kissing and lots of other things but that doesn't stop him from taking the lead; his right hand at the base of Ed's neck, holding him there.

It starts slow but it doesn't stay that way. Eventually, their tongues meet and Al's hand moves from Ed's neck, down to his thigh where flesh and automail meet. Ed shivers and nearly gasps, places his hand on top of Al's; it's an odd sensation- it doesn't hurt, but it's weird. Sensitive. Al seems to realize and his other hand is coming up to Ed's shoulder to touch the other sensitive fusion spot.

Ed's lips part a little more as he sucks in a breath and Al deepens their kiss more, face flushed. He breaks away a little, kissing Ed's jaw and neck as his hand slides further up Edward's partially exposed thigh.

His lips stop at Ed's shoulder, fingers in the older's long hair. The hand on Ed's thigh creeps just a little higher, reaching the leg of his boxer shorts. Al's lips move back up Ed's neck, close to his ear to whisper his question, the blush on his face easily hidden.

"Brother, can I..." Ed tilts his head back a little, and Al squeezes his thigh, "Can I touch you? The way I... touch myself...?"

Ed quickly snaps his head back up, eyes wide and cheeks as pink as Al's. He thinks about saying no, but he doesn't. "If that's what you want," he says instead, touching Al's chest, "I don't mind."

Al almost smiles, and Ed can tell he wants to, but he only nods, connecting their lips again.

The hand on Ed's thigh disappears, moving to his soft clothed stomach, resting there for a moment. When Al's hand is in Ed's shorts and touching him, feeling around with curious fingers, Ed keens, head falling onto one of Al's shoulders, his flesh hand coming up to grip onto the other while his automail hand squeezes the blankets he's tangled in. "Alphonse," he whispers, moaning softly when Al grips him tightly.

Al pushes him back with his free hand, lifting Ed's right hand to his lips after to press a light kiss to his metal palm.

"This arm will be your real arm again soon. And your leg. I'll fix your body, I promise."

Looking up into his brother's eyes, Ed knows it's a promise he'll keep.

So he's lying down again like earlier, and Al lets go of his arm to lean down and kiss Ed's throat as his hand moves up and down, making Ed feel sparks of pleasure all the way down to his five real toes. Al then kisses his clothed chest, kisses over his heart. He can feel it beating beneath his lips. He loves that feeling. It's proof that Ed has survived everything he's been through in his fifteen years.

Al's hand works Ed quickly, and the older is crying out softly, hair sticking to his face from sweating. "A- Alphonse," Ed cries, and Al kisses his forehead, guessing he's getting close by the way he's breathing, if they're anything alike. Reaching down, Al palms himself through his pants while he keeps working on Ed, getting him closer and closer to the edge.

Ed's back arches a little when he comes, head tossed back on the makeshift pillow as a soft moan works its way put of his throat. He lies there, a bit dazed for a few moments as he looks around, barely noticing that Al's hand is gone and now unbuttoning his pants, barely caring about how sticky and wet his own boxer shorts are now.

Al is feeling like he's close about when Ed snaps out of it, the younger's breathing ragged and his face flushed. Ed's eyes widen as he realizes, a blush rising in his cheeks. Al's leaning over him a little and Ed reaches out and touches him with his left hand, helps him come with a shudder soon after he does.

Al can barely hold himself up so Ed sits up a little and holds Al's shoulders so he'll stay somewhat upright.

When Al's head clears, he blushes a bright red, about to cover his face when he realizes that it's sticky and somewhat wet, and that makes his face even redder.

"...Can't believe I did that," Al mutters through his clean hand, eyebrow twitching a little. He shakes his other hand a few times like it'll get rid of the evidence. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Ed chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand. Al's eyes flicker over to him and he drops his hand with a soft sigh.

"I can't say I don't feel a little better," he says, smiling a bit before he gives a shy laugh, "Sorry if I made you feel... weird... and if I said anything weird. I feel weird myself today. Oh, and don't worry; I won't do any of this again."

"It's fine," Ed reassures him with a wave of his hand, "I said I didn't mind. It's good that we talked about it and worked something out for you, even if it was just this once, and, well... this can just stay between us, yeah?"

Al nods, grinning a little. "Yep!" He says, obviously feeling better. "I'll work on these feelings and I'll try to get over them. Thank you for letting me... I don't know... have my way. It means a lot that you let me do something like that. I... I love you, Brother."

"It's not a problem, and I love you too," Ed replies, hugging his brother and then yawning a little. "But Al?" And the younger hummed in response, looking up at Ed, "Next time something like this happens can we not deal with it at four in the morning?"

Al rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling. "Next time I'll pick a better time for you, Brother, how's that?"

Ed grins. "Perfect. You can come tell me about your feelings before midnight from now on. Unless I'm sleeping, in which case it'll have to be before I fall asleep or it's just gotta wait."

"Will do, Brother. Same goes to you."

"Ah, I don't and won't have any feelings to share though."

"You don't know that," Al argues, and Ed raises an eyebrow- a questioning, golden blond eyebrow. "I've seen the way you look at people sometimes, Ed."

"Which people? I don't-"

"Colonel Mustang," Al almost smirks, and he sounds smug, like he knows Ed's biggest secret, and Ed doesn't like that, or the look.

"That bastard? No damn way!" But Ed's blushing, and Al's just giggling. "I don't look at Mustang in any type of way-"

"You used to look at Winry a lot, but then you started paying more attention to the colonel. It's so cute that you've got a little crush, Brother!"

Ed decides to dodge the comeback about Al's crush on him. "Oh, shut up, Al! I hate him! He's such an irritating, smug bastard!"

"Mhm, sure," Al says like he doesn't believe him, and he doesn't. "Maybe I'll just have to tell him all about what you said about him in your sleep-"

"What?! I don't talk in my-"

"Yes you do~!"

"Al!"

"Maybe you shouldn't deny how you feel then!"

Ed pouts. "...I hate you..."

But Al only smiles. "I love you, too, Brother."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ended up weird ?????? I really tried but oh well


End file.
